


X is for Xenophobia; Kalakeyas

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [24]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The forgotten side-effects of the Kalakeya war.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	X is for Xenophobia; Kalakeyas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



“You are forgetting something, sister,” the little slave girl pokes her elder sibling’s shoulder with a yellow, brittle nail that threatens to break off any moment.

“Ouch, that hurts!” The older girl grits her teeth before turning to her sister with a helpless sigh. “Do you really want to hear _that_?”

“Yes!” The little child claps her hands gleefully. “The forbidden tale!”

The older girl shakes her head in despair.

The last thing she wants to recollect is the pre-Mahishmati life.

A life that echoed with laughter and promised the safety of a loving family.

A life that revolved around Uncle Inkoshi and his exploits.

A life that was yet to reek of the ‘savage’ and ‘slave’ tags.

She would rather not remind herself anything about it, because she must bravely endure all the brazen xenophobia meted out to her until she too lies like Uncle Inkoshi ‘for vultures to pluck out her eyes and eagles to dig out her intestines.’


End file.
